Edward Platypus
Edward Platypus is a on and off anti-hero in the 2005 animated television series Camp Lazlo. However despite being the secondary antagonist of the series, he can be heroic when he needs to be. For example, he teamed up with Lazlo plenty of times despite being enemies with him. He is voiced by Doug Lawrence who also voiced Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants ''and Filburt Turtle in ''Rocko's Modern Life. Life Edward Platypus is a platypus who sleeps in Pinto Cabin with Chip and Skip. He enjoys watching the suffering of others and is constantly coming up with schemes to spoil any fun that Lazlo and his pals might have. He has a severe hatred for Lazlo and Camp Kidney, though that has lessened over time. Despite his intense dislike of Lazlo, Edward has joined forces with him for a common goal on a few occasions. Edward is the youngest member of Camp Kidney and was the only camper who could not watch the horror movie because he was not a "big boy" yet according to the Beanscout handbook. Despite his age, he often acts more mature than the other scouts at Camp Kidney and his voice is more like an adult than the rest of the campers. He even has his own credit card. As opposed to his aggressive and bitter attitude, Edward secretly loves playing with dolls, his favorite being a doll named Veronica that he got for Christmas, and he liked it so much, he told his mom (Susan) to give the rest of his presents to charity. He would also really like to own a "voodoo drum". Edward won Camp Kidney's mascot contest with his "Duke of Lice" costume by using a blackmail drawing of the Jellies who were certain to win but the prize was not as good as it originally seemed. A similar twist of fate occurred when Edward wins the go-kart race, yet his trophy is the smallest of them all. His closest friends are his bunkmates Chip and Skip who are the only campers who make him feel smart due to their collective stupidity. Perhaps because of their similar personalities, Gretchen from Acorn Flats has a crush on Edward, which Patsy finds amusing. Edward (and later, Gretchen) is terrified when he finds out his needs to compete with Lazlo in checkers. When he is confronted by McMuesli over his anger issues, Edward mutters a single word, "loser", which is a stark allusion to the insecurities Edward feels. Edward is very deceitful & selfish, and hardly an episode goes by without some scheme of Edward's failing to induced the worship Edward so much desires. He ordered a number of phony merit badges to make himself feel better, which almost has him attending Tomato Camp. Heroic Acts *He sometimes teams up with Lazlo and his friends. *He stands up for the other campers against his 4 big brothers who harassed him for years. *Sometimes he doesn't usually hate Lazlo and likes him back. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:On & Off Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tricksters Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Misanthropes